Piece of Me
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: Kite is going on a new mission to research Chimera Ants. He promises to return as soon as possible. But will he ever return to you, his beloved? Very sweet and romantic. A bit OOC. KitexReader


**Piece of Me**

**By Kirika Nakamura**

* * *

Summary: Kite is going on a new mission to research Chimera Ants. He promises to return as soon as possible. But will he ever return to you, his beloved? Very cheesy and romantic. OOC. KitexReader

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter!**

* * *

Pulling you into his chest, Kite kissed the top of your head. Tearing up slightly, you buried your face into his shirt, staining it with tears. Sniffling, you leaned back to look up at your boyfriend.

"I'll be back soon, my darling," he muttered, cradling you into his chest once again. More tears poured down your cheeks as you felt him give you a slight squeeze and press his lips to the top of your head.

"Why do you have to go?" you cried out, fisting the back of his shirt into your hands as you clutched onto him. He gently took your hands from his back and held them in his own.

"You know it's my job as a Hunter," he stated, giving you a serious look. Feeling a fresh wave of tears coming on, you jumped into his arms.

"I-I kno-ow," you stuttered out, attempting to keep back the waterworks. He exhaled and slowly released you.

"I need to get going now," he murmured. Gently grasping your chin, he pulled his lips to yours and gave you a sweet, quick kiss.

"Goodbye, my love. I love you. I'll be back as soon as the mission is over," he promised, waving as he walked into the cool night air. You waved back and gave him a brave smile, nervously twisting the band on your left ring finger.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting."

**~*A Few Months Later*~**

"Yes, thank you for informing me, Gon," you said softly into the phone before hanging up. A young boy by the name of Gon had just called you saying that he had been working with your boyfriend on his mission to research the Chimera Ants. He told you about Kite's brave antics to save him and his friend, Killua, from an attacking Chimera Ant. Then, he dropped the bomb. Kite had been killed by the Chimera Ant when he had protected the two boys.

You thought of all the memories you had made with Kite. Tears poured down your face as you remembered when you had first met him.

**~*Flashback, age 16*~**

Walking down the street, you paused and looked up at the blaring sun. It was a hot day in the middle of the summer. Wiping your brow, you slung the large bag of bread you were holding over one shoulder. Trudging back to your house, you heaved the slipping bag back up. Groaning, you turned the corner and slammed into a boy with long white hair.

"G-gomen!" he stuttered out, a loaf of bread in hand. Quickly standing, he shot past you, a cute dog at his heels.

_Never seen him before_, you thought as you stood and brushed yourself off. Gathering the bag of bread, which thankfully hadn't spilled, you continued on your way. Three men shot past you, yelling after someone.

"Boy! Get back here!" they screamed, shaking their fists and sprinting away in the direction the long haired boy had run. A few feet down their path, a dog blocked them and prevented them from following their target further.

_Were they chasing that long haired boy?_ you thought to yourself. Curious, you decided to follow the angry men. Running silently, you followed them through the side streets, ducking when they glanced your way. Suddenly, the white haired boy flashed by in the corner of your eye. Jumping after him, you followed him to a large sewer pipe. You walked inside and watched him settle down in the corner, dogs surrounding him. He took the piece of bread and split it between himself and the dogs before sighing. Leaning to look at him more closely, you accidentally stepped on a piece of trash, making a loud crinkling sound. His eyes shot up and locked in the direction where you were standing. His dogs stood alert and growled. Slowly stepping out of your hiding spot, you walked towards the boy and his dogs.

"Who are you?" he asked curtly.

"(Y/N)," you responded, gazing around the dim sewer.

"What are you doing down here?" you asked. He looked away and tipped his blue hat down over his eyes, not answering your question. Shrugging, you took a piece of bread out of your bag and tossed it to him. He caught it, startled, and looked up at you with disbelieving eyes.

"Wha-"

"It looks like you need it more than I do," you stated, giving him a brilliant smile, a smile that made him fall for you, right then and there.

"Arigato," he said. "By the way, my name's Kite."

"Nice to meet you, Kite-kun~"

**~*End of Flashback*~**

The tears continued to fall as you recalled your first kiss with him.

_He was the only guy I've ever kissed._

**~*Flashback, age 18*~**

"Ahhhhh!" you sighed, lying down on the grass, tired after helping your dad out in the shop. You heard footsteps and sat up as your best friend strode over to you. Sitting beside you, Kite leaned back on his arms.

"So how's life as a Hunter?" you teased, playfully tugging on his long hair.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, cracking a smile.

"And being a Hunter is fun, I guess. I haven't done much considering I'm still a newbie."

"Still searching for your sensei?" Kite sighed and hung his head down.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be this hard to find him." You placed your hand over his and squeezed, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you can do it," you said confidently, giving him the brilliant smile that had won him over two years ago. He blushed and looked away.

"I guess." You leaned back, moving your hand back to your side and tilting your head up to the sky, when suddenly, he grabbed your hand.

"(Y/N)," he said seriously. His change of tone made you turn your head back towards him.

"What is it, Ki-" He cut you off and pressed his lips to yours. Blinking in surprise, you froze before closing your eyes. Smiling into the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He wound his arms around your waist as the kiss deepened. Pulling back, breathless, you gave him a shy smile. Kite reached forward and brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in your face.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered, not wanting to break the intimate moment. You responded by pulling him in for another kiss.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

Curling into yourself, you collapsed to the floor, silent sobs wracking your body.

_I loved him, I loved him. Why did he have to go?_

**~*Flashback, age 19*~**

Sighing softly, you relaxed on the picnic blanket, staring up at the glistening stars and shining moon.

"Thanks for taking me on this picnic," you murmured to Kite, who was lying down next to you. He turned to you and grasped your hand, squeezing gently. Rolling closer, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

"Of course, (Y/N)-chan. Anything for you." You blushed and buried your face into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. Then you turned to lie on your back and he rolled away, releasing you from his grasp. He lay down next to you, still holding your hand.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," you mused, watching the bright lights twinkle above.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kite said, making you blush yet again and giggle.

"You're so cheesy," you commented, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"I'm simply speaking the truth," he told you, kissing your cheek. You rolled your eyes and looked at the sky again. Suddenly, a weight was resting on your body and your boyfriend's head appeared in front of your face.

"(Y/N)," he whispered, softly stroking you cheek.

"I love you," he said bluntly. You stared at him in shock as his cheeks started to turn a light pink.

"You don't have to say it back, I understa-" You cut him off by pulling him into a kiss, parting your lips to meet his.

"I love you too, you goof," you answered as you pulled away, smiling at Kite sweetly.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

You glanced at the gorgeous white diamond that gleamed on the ring he had bought you about a half a year ago.

_You promised…We'd be married as soon as you returned…_

**~*Flashback, age 22*~**

Rolling out of bed, you stretched your arms overhead. Looking behind you, you watched your boyfriend sleep, his chest moving up and down as he breathed in and out. You smiled and quickly changed into a sweater and jeans before going downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Right when you removed the bacon from the pan, you heard shuffling coming from your shared bedroom.

_Guess he's awake now_, you thought as you cracked some eggs into a bowl. Mixing the pancake batter, you poured some onto the pan and waited. After about twenty minutes, you had made a large stack of pancakes with bacon on the side. Next, you peeled some potatoes and cut them into cubes before throwing them into a pot to make your famous rosemary breakfast potatoes. Kite still had not come out of the bedroom.

_I wonder what's taking him so long_, you thought to yourself as you added in the herbs. Once the potatoes were finished, you piled everything onto a tray and walked to the bedroom.

"Breakfast is serv-" You broke off when you saw an empty bed with rose petals scattered on the floor, leading to the bathroom. You looked around carefully.

"Kite?" you called, wondering where he went. Shrugging, you made your way to his nightstand and placed the tray on top. That was when you spotted a note folded neatly on the bed. Opening the paper, you read the messy handwriting.

_Hello, my love. I have a little game for you. Follow the rose petals. I'll be waiting._ You glanced down at the rose petals that covered the floor and followed them to the bathroom. Opening the door, you saw a note taped to the mirror over the two sinks. Unfolding it, you read the note.

_Smile, darling. You're beautiful. Continue to follow the path I've laid out for you. I'll see you soon. _You smiled at the note and tucked it into the pocket of your jeans. Walking back out of the bathroom, you saw the red petals lead to the balcony of the bedroom. Slowly opening the door, you walked out and saw another note taped to the banister around the edge.

_This little game is now over, my dear. Turn around. _Whipping around, you saw Kite leaning against the doorway and smiling at you.

"Well, that was short," you laughed, striding over to him. He looked at you seriously and grabbed both of your hands.

"Kite? Wha-"

"(Y/N)," he said, cutting you off. Slowly lowering one knee to the ground, he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. Your eyes widened as he smiled softly.

"(Y/N)," he started again. "We've been dating for three years, and I think I'm ready to spend the rest of my life by your side." Your hand flew to your mouth as tears began to form in your eyes.

"I want to be with you for forever, if that's even possible. So (Y/N), will you marry me?" His eyes shone with hope as he popped the little box open to reveal a beautiful white diamond ring. You let your hand drop back to your side, uncovering the wide smile that was spreading across your face.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes," you cried out, jumping onto him and hugging him tight. Tears of happiness streamed down your face as you allowed him to slip the ring onto your left hand.

"I love you, Kite," you murmured before he pulled you into a sweet, gentle kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against your own.

"I love you too, darling."

**~*End of Flashback*~**

Your wedding would never happen. That day of happiness would not even be possible, since you would have no groom to marry.

_You promised you would return…You promised._

**~*Flashback, a few months ago*~**

Pulling you into his chest, Kite kissed the top of your head. Tearing up slightly, you buried your face into his shirt, staining it with tears. Sniffling, you leaned back to look up at your boyfriend.

"I'll be back soon, my darling," he muttered, cradling you into his chest once again. More tears poured down your cheeks as you felt him give you a slight squeeze and press his lips to the top of your head.

"Why do you have to go?" you cried out, fisting the back of his shirt into your hands as you clutched onto him. He gently took your hands from his back and held them in his own.

"You know it's my job as a Hunter," he stated, giving you a serious look. Feeling a fresh wave of tears coming on, you jumped into his arms.

"I-I kno-ow," you stuttered out, attempting to keep back the waterworks. He exhaled and slowly released you.

"I need to get going now," he murmured. Gently grasping your chin, he pulled his lips to yours and gave you a sweet, quick kiss.

"Goodbye, my love. I love you. I'll be back as soon as the mission is over," he promised, waving as he walked into the cool night air. You waved back and gave him a brave smile, nervously twisting the band on your left ring finger.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting."

**~*End of Flashback*~**

He would never return home to you. He would never hold you in his arms. He would never be there to wipe away your tears. He would never be there to whisper those three little words that meant so much.

You would never hear his voice again, never feel his touch, never say those three words to anyone else. You would never feel his heartbeat, thumping in rhythm with your own as you snuggled into his chest. You would never breathe in his familiar scent, a mixture of pine and the woodsy forest. You would never create new memories, go on new adventures, ever again.

Kite was gone forever and when he left, he took a piece of you with him.

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction for Hunter x Hunter. I hope you like it. Sorry Kite is so OOC. I thought of this and just had to write about it, aha. Please like and review!

Love, Kiri


End file.
